1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly, to a ratchet wrench with simplified structure.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional ratchet wrench known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,433 and comprises a handle having at least one end forming a head portion. The head portion forms a hollow collar chamber having a bottom forming a support flange. The collar chamber has a circumferential wall forming a switching channel, and the switching channel has an inner wall defining a receiving slot. The head portion has a top surface to which a lid plate is fixed. The lid plate has an edge forming a one-side open operation cutoff. The cutoff has an opposite wall forming a release notch. A driving collar which is received in the collar chamber and positioned on the support flange. The driving collar has an outer circumferential surface forming a plurality of ratcheting teeth. The driving collar forms a circumferential positioning groove in the outer circumferential surface at a location close to a top thereof. A pawl member is received in the switching channel and forms a plurality of ratcheting teeth engageable with the driving collar. The pawl member forms a positioning peg corresponding to the circumferential positioning groove in a middle portion close to a top thereof. The top of the pawl member is coupled through a linking bar to a pusher pad that is positioned on and movable along a top surface of the lid plate. A retention block is received in the receiving slot and forms a bore that comprises a rear section forming an inner shoulder. The bore movably receives therein a push bar having a step section. A resilient biasing element is arranged between the push bar and an inside wall.
However, there are too many parts involved in this wrench and significant time for assembly is required. There is a recess defined in the handle so as to receive the lid plate, it is noted that the recess is not a circular recess which requires a specific machining milling method to create so that the manufacturing cost is increased. Besides, the handle further has a receiving slot to accommodate the retention block. Again, the receiving slot is not a circular slot and is created by way of milling which requires higher manufacturing cost.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet wrench to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.